Remedio para los celos
by chipikroou
Summary: Sasuke estaba molesto, al carajo, no soportaba a Ino, primero por haberlo seguido toda su infancia y ahora porque… "Naruto-kun, se te ve muy bien esa camisa." …era una jodida coqueta con el rubio y no perdía oportunidad para lanzársele. Naruto no tardó en encontrar un remedio, una distracción. ERROR. ¡YAOI! Contiene tintes sexuales.


_Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto y blabla._

* * *

_Remedio para los celos._

– No te vayas a portar como un amargado.

El se iba a portar como le viniera en gana. Caminó en silencio, detrás del rubio, que apenas entró al restorán y ya estaba agitando una mano en el aire, saludando a una muchacha de cabellos rubios que se levantó de su silla, con una sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto, Ino no era de esas personas que el considerara… ¿cómo decirlo sin que sonará feo? Ah, al carajo, no la soportaba, primero por haberlo seguido toda su infancia y ahora porque…

– Naruto-kun, se te ve muy bien esa camisa.

…era una jodida coqueta con el rubio y no perdía oportunidad para lanzársele. Levantó una mano a modo de saludo y no pudo evitar dedicarle una rápida mirada de soslayo a la rubia, que parecía muy contenta de ver a Naruto. Ofrecida. Aprovechó el momento en que se sentaban, a lado de una sonriente Sakura, para susurrarle al oído al rubio.

– Cuidadito.

El muchacho juntó las cejas, aprovechando aquella confusión. – Celoso de mierda.

– Bueno, como tardaron mucho, Chouji se tomó la libertad de ordenar por ustedes. ¿No les molesta, verdad Naruto?

– No, claro que no.

Naruto recibió un pellizco en la pierna. Sasuke un puntapié. Nadie se dio cuenta de aquello.

– Entonces… eh… ¿qué cuentan?

Fingió estar muy interesado en la conversación, aunque se arrepintió al momento en que Ino giró la atención a él y le dedicaba otra de sus sonrisitas. Claramente escuchó los huesos de los puños de Sasuke tronar, alarmado le dio un ligero empujón a Sakura para que acudiera a su rescate, la muchacha, como siempre, le dedicó una mirada asesina y luego entretuvo a la rubia en una conversación a la que no le prestó atención.

El Nara hizo un gesto de inocencia, mientras le sacaba un poco de plática al Akimichi y tomaba un poco del cerdo que habían puesto en las brazas; Naruto y Sasuke imitaron al domador de sombras, conociendo el apetito de Chouji… lo mejor era asegurarse un poco de comida. Decididos a ignorar a las féminas y se envolvieron en su propia conversación, Shikamaru volteó a ver a los dos integrantes varones del equipo siete, específicamente a Naruto, luego volteó a ver a su mejor amigo.

– Kiba mencionó algo de videojuegos en su casa, ¿no recuerdas que dijo exactamente?

– Mmm… dijo: "los mismos revoltosos de la academia, será divertido."

– Ahhh, si, ya… el sábado, ¿no?

El Akimichi asintió, era imposible hablar, se había llevado un bocado de carne. Naruto los observó en silencio, emocionado, una tarde de videojuegos era lo que necesitaba para poder relajarse un poco y olvidarse de los pesados entrenamientos y las tareas tan tediosas que le encargaba Tsunade-sama. Pero el "los mismos revoltosos de la academia," no sonaba como una invitación para Sasuke, lo observó de soslayo unos momentos.

– ¿Qué opinas, Naruto?

– Es buena idea.

– ¿De que hablan? – Preguntó la rubia, muy interesada, mientras se servía un poco de carne. – Ah, ¿la sorda?

– Ay, tu cállate, estamos hablando de ir a jugar videojuegos.

– Cállate tú, cabeza de piña. – Acotó molesta. – La frentona es buena con esas cosas.

– Solo hombres.

– Ahhh, vamos, seguro que Sakura puede convencer a Kiba.

De nuevo temblaron los nudillos de Sasuke. El jamás pediría que lo invitaran, respetaba esas reuniones, a regañadientes y porque, sinceramente, no se veía perdiendo el tiempo con videojuegos, manga y cerveza… pero el hecho de que Ino insistiera en ir, cambiaba un poco la perspectiva que tenía de la reunión. Naruto se frotó la sien durante unos instantes, maldito el momento en que Ino se había mostrado tan interesada en la conversación. Mala idea ir ahí, muy mala idea. Observó a Sasuke de soslayo, necesitaba calmarlo… por alguna razón cuando se trataba de Ino el no parecía contener sus celos.

– No lo se, si Kiba quiere…

– Con que te inclines un poco y lo dejes ver tantito de esto y aquello, seguro que si.

– ¡Cállate, cerda!

¡Oh, que maravilla! La rubia había hecho exactamente lo que le había dicho a Sakura que hiciera con el Inuzuka; Naruto tragó grueso, no porque aquello le hubiera provocado, sino porque estaba seguro que Sasuke no iba a tolerar otro de esos intentos. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Observó rápidamente a Shikamaru y Chouji, ellos estaban muy ocupados conversando algo en un tono de voz que no se escuchaba debido a las voces de las féminas. Una idea cruzó por la cabeza del rubio.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decirle al rubio que debían irse de ahí, cuando algo hizo que un calosfrío le recorriera el cuerpo entero. Tragó saliva con dificultad y bajó la mirada unos momentos, ahí, en su entrepierna, moviéndose lentamente, estaba la mano del idiota de Naruto; levantó la mirada y apretó los dientes, eso comenzaba a sentirse demasiado bien para ser bueno. ¿En que carajo estaba pensando ese imbécil? ¿¡Qué se lo cogiera encima de las brazas!? ¡Por dios! Carraspeó lo más bajo que pudo.

– Quita eso.

– ¿De que hablas?

Ah, se haría el idiota. Se llevó un bocado de carne a la boca y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos unos momentos y dejar salir un gruñido, que para su vergüenza, llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

– ¿Está rica, teme?

Maldito. Se concentró en partir otro trozo de carne, sin que su rostro se desfigurara. – Ajá.

Un poco menos efusivos, todos volvieron a sus conversaciones; Sasuke ignoró por completo la manera en que Ino volteaba a ver a Naruto de vez en cuando. Al diablo esa estúpida rubia, tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparse y pensar; la mano de Naruto moviéndose de esa manera en su entrepierna, por ejemplo. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes y se tensó al sentir que la espalda comenzaba a encorvársele, le dedicó una mirada asesina al rubio y apretó los dientes, para no dejar salir un extraño suspiro.

Naruto sonrió un poco y ejerció un poquito más de presión, oh jo, que buena idea.

Mierda. A ese paso tendría que devorarse la carne antes de que llegara ese momento en que la cara se le tornaba extraña, era realmente difícil masticar y tragar comida cuando alguien se obstinaba por hacerte sentir un orgasmo. Masticó con fuerza durante unos momentos y se llevó la servilleta a los labios, las cejas empezaron a juntársele y tuvo que luchar por que aquel gesto pareciera más de molestia que de placer. De nuevo le dedicó una mirada ácida al rubio, que tenía la mirada clavada en el trozo de carne que estaba asándose y parecía ajeno a aquella escena porno debajo de la mesa.

No, no iba a soportarlo más.

Su mano golpeó con fuerza la mesa, no había podido controlarse, agachó el rostro y se permitió hacer ese gesto que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y observó la mano del rubio, tenía que quitárselo de encima antes de que aquello llegara a esos extremos incontenibles y pasara una de las peores vergüenzas. Escuchó a alguien removerse en su asiento y la mano de Naruto se alejó rápidamente de su entrepierna; al levantar la mirada se topó con los ojos verdes de Sakura, que lo miraban confundidos y preocupados.

– ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡¿Qué si estaba bien?! Por dios, el rubio acababa de quitarle la mano de encima después de casi hacerlo llegar al orgasmo ¿y le preguntaba si estaba bien? Si, estaba bien, bien cabreado. Se sentó correctamente, ignorando las nuevas gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente y alejando el plato de él.

– Si. Con permiso.

Y sin más, se levantó de la mesa, molesto y nervioso, un poco más y dejaría de ser el vengativo Uchiha, para pasar a ser una estrella porno o algo. Entró al baño molesto y lo primero que hizo fue echarse agua helada en la cara quizá de esa manera se le bajarían un poco las hormonas o lo que trajera tan acelerado.

En la mesa todos observaban el lugar por el que había salido el Uchiha, había sido realmente extraño que el Uchiha se levantara de esa manera, nadie lo conocía realmente, pero por las caras que había puesto, los cuatro muchachos, que habían permanecido ajenos al show que hubo debajo de la mesa, llegaron a la incorrecta conclusión de que el Uchiha estaba enfermo… y aquella huída a lo que, seguramente, era el baño solo los hizo confirmar las sospechas.

Naruto no había podido reprimir una pequeña risita y tuvo que justificarla soltando un comentario estúpido, de esos que solo el sabía decir cuando la situación no lo necesitaba. Dejó salir un suspiro y tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, esperando a que el Uchiha regresara, pero no contaba con que Sakura no le permitiría permanecer ahí sin hacer nada, todo porque había llegado a una conclusión errada. Pero tampoco iba a saltar a decirles la verdad, pensarían que era un pervertido de lo peor.

– Ve a ver como está, en verdad lo noté enfermo.

Fingiendo molestia, hizo un ligero puchero y se levantó de la mesa, caminó en dirección al baño, saboreando el momento de poder burlarse del Uchiha. Abrió la puerta, entró al baño y de inmediato sintió que Sasuke lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba hacia el cubículo más alejado de la puerta. Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, sintió como el azabache lo estaba contra la pared y luego se apretaba contra él.

– ¿Qué onda?

– ¿¡Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza!? – Siseo molesto.

– Nada.

Exacto, el muchacho no tenía nada en la cabeza, estaba vacía, hueca. Se apretó más contra el rubio, aunque cambiando el enojo por algo diferente, ¿qué? Seguía cachondo y no se le iba a quitar con pensar en asesinar al rubio, ¿nunca les han cortado la inspiración o qué? Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como el Uchiha se frotaba ligeramente contra él; aunque no pudo evitar dejar salir su estupidez de nuevo.

– ¿Qué carajo haces? Pareces un Inuzuka frotándote contra mí de esa manera.

– Pareces conocer bien a ese perro.

Oh, pésima idea. Sintió como Sasuke hundía la cara en su cuello y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir como le besaba agresivamente. Recordó que se encontraban en un sanitario e intentó alejarse el Uchiha, pero el muy maldito no se alejaba y no lo haría. Había jugado con fuego y se iba a quemar, lo sabía. Sintió al azabache desabrocharle los pantalones y bajárselos lo suficiente, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ya estaba caliente también. Mierda, aquello había sido una muy buena y pésima idea a la vez.

– Voltéate.

– ¡N-No!

– ¿No?

Sasuke tomó al rubio con fuerza, Naruto solo sintió su mejilla impactar contra la pared, antes de reprimir un suspiro que amenazaba con volverse un gemido.

– ¡S-Sasuke… e-es un ba-ahhh-baño público!

– Q-Qué se jodan.

– ¡Ha-Hay n-niños!

– Me… vale…

– ¡A-Aléjate, per-per-pervertido!

Arremetió contra Naruto, sin dejar de mordisquearle el cuello, ¿tienen idea de lo bien que se siente eso después de ser frustrado? Dios, es la gloria. Negó, sin poder hablar y le jadeó en el oído al rubio. Escuchó al muchacho soltar quejidos, seguramente no quería hacer tanto escándalo… era tan moralmente correcto en ese sentido que parecía hipócrita; sonrió de lado al escucharlo ahogar un gemido. Se aferró a las caderas del rubio y embistió con más fuerza, se mordió el labio para no dejar salir los jadeos y gemidos de los que el empezaba a ser víctima también.

Y sin poder evitarlo dejó salir un gemido ronco y dejó que aquel orgasmo le debilitara las piernas lo suficiente para flaquear un poco.

Se alejó de Naruto lentamente y comenzó a subirse los pantalones. Se limpió el sudor y sonrió con arrogancia al ver la cara estupefacta que tenía el rubio; se cerró la cremallera y se giró hacia la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada altiva y arrogante. Ah, nada mejor que un polvo dentro de un baño después de haber sido víctima de una de las torturas más placenteras a la mesa… le agradecería después al rubio, por el momento se dedicaría a vengarse.

– ¿Qué… qué crees que haces?

– Me voy.

– ¡¿Por qué!?

– Ya terminé.

Y tras sacudirse las palmas salió del cubículo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro y sintiéndose más ligero que al llegar a aquel lugar. Naruto batalló contra sus pantalones unos segundos.

– ¡Hey! ¡Ven a acá maldito bastardo!

– No. Tengo hambre.

– ¡Aun no termino, dattebayo!

– No me importa.

– ¡Vas a ver! Haré que grites mi nombre, maldito engreído.

Y antes de salir del baño solo sintió que el Uchiha lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo peligrosamente a sus labios; tragó grueso, hipnotizado por aquella boca que tanto le gustaba besar.

– Quiero que lo intentes.

Y lo soltó, para salir del baño. Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que iba a estallar. Ahhh, maldita la hora en que creyó que ese sería un buen remedio para los celos… se le había salido el tiro por la culata y ahora andaba frustrado y cachondo.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿qué opinan? ¿Me dejarán un comentario?**

Eh... si, hola. Otro yaoi, ¡yay! No se que decirles, espero les haya gustado... me duele la cabeza y es oficial, odio a estos dos, no me dejan dormir ¬¬ jajajajaja. Bueno, me dicen que opinan, ¿va? Fue difícil manejar a Sasuke en este, no se si me salí del personaje, si lo hice avísenme, por favor... no quiero a un Sasuke blando, quiero un Sasuke agresivo, como es.

Ojalá les guste c: ¡hasta luego!

**Chipikroou**

_Jueves 25 de Julio del año 2013._


End file.
